Fine
by Hannamatilda
Summary: Olivia doesn't want to kill humans. Finding a certain family will help her not to. This is a short Fanfic that helped me win a competition, and it's my first one. Hope you like it!


Fine

_My name is Olivia and I'm a homeless person. Not really a homeless person, but as near as you can get. But I guess I chose it myself. No, I did not choose this life. If it wasn't for the fact that a hungry vampire had been thirsty while me and my friends we're out, I would have had a happy life with my family, school and friends. I guess I've gotten to know a few friends along the road anyway. Oh, Let me rephrase, I'm not a homeless person, I'm a…what did they call it? Nomad. Yes, I'm a nomad. I travel around. And around. And around… It's getting quite boring actually. And the worst part is the killing. I really _hate _the fact that I have to kill people. I'd rather die. But nah-ah. I _can't_ die. 'cause I'm a vampire. Yippie..! So…I'll just keep wondering around like a lunatic until I get too thirsty and I have to kill someone._

"Arghh. Who am I kidding? I can't write!" I whispered and crumbled the piece of paper into a ball and threw it into the sea. Why am I even here? I was sitting alone on a tiny island in the north of Washington state. The Olympic peninsula. I only went here so that I could go out twenty four-seven. It's always crappy weather here, you know. And here I sit. Alone on a cliff. Too bad I can't drown myself. Yaay, Suicidal vampire…!The huge waves that came from the storm spit up salt water in my face.

"eww!" I'll never get used to the smell of that. Oh well. I'm going into the water anyways. I sprang and jumped off the cliff into the water. This was actually one of the best parts of the whole vampire-thing. During my human years I never could swim. I lived on a farm in the south of Tennessee, and we didn't have any lakes close by, only a big river that I could never go near. Although I got bitten in Shelbyville while me and a couple of friends celebrated my birthday. Not the best birthday ever.

I saw a boy that looked nice and we decided to…make out a little. Well, he went too far, and I ran away, and got lost. Then I met a vampire. One that decided to change me. I don't know him. I probably would know him if I ran into him sometime. Anyways. Now I'm looking for someone. I heard they have lived in this area. So I'm trying to find them. The Cullens. Apparently they have some different lifestyle. A lifestyle that means no human blood. No more killings. That's all I want.

Hmm.

I climbed up on the cliffs and picked up my stuff. Well, _stuff_ was an overstatement. All I carried on except a few rubber bands was a watch and a credit card. I put the watch on my wrist and put my brown hair up in a ponytail before I ran up to Forks. Forks was the tiny town that the Cullens were supposed to have lived in. I hoped to find some clues at least. Apparently, the dad to one of the female vampires still lived here. So I assumed he knew where to go if you wanted to find them.

I walked around on the streets checking for signs that could lead me to him, and then I suddenly heard some voices talking about my sort.

"_They haven't been here for a while, and no more transformations have been made" _a voice said.

"_Billy, I don't care what you say. I won't believe anything more than I have to, so don't push the line!" _another voice said in a harsh tone.

" _I know Charlie, I know that you want to meet her, them, but you need to understand that we can't have any of them here around the reservation, because then more transformations will be made! You'll just have to meet her in Boston!"_

"_Fine, Billy, but she will be coming home sometime. She won't stay for good, I'm aware of that, but she will come here. and _you_ won't be one to stop her."_

Well. Boston next.

I arrived in Boston on a rainy day, so I took advantage of the bad weather and went for a stroll through the city looking for traces of the Cullens. I wore a pink cap to hide the fact that my eyes were red. I ran around looking for traces every cloudy or rainy day for the next three weeks, not finding anything. It was a few days after that I hid in the cellar of a hospital. I needed blood, and a hospital was the perfect place if you wanted to steal some, not from the people in there, but blood bags. I could hear every beating heart when I sat down there. Every time every heart pumped blood through every vein. I had to stop myself. I thought of the people up there. They all had families, and friends that would be devastated if they disappeared.

That's when I heard someone. Or something. Footsteps. But no beating heart. No blood pumping through the veins. Just footsteps. A vampire was here. And that vampire knew I was here.

"Hello?" I whispered terrified of what was going to happen now.

"Who are you?" The voice of a man whispered back.

"My name is Olivia, are you a part of the Cullens?

"Why would you ask that? The voice said, hesitant.

" I'm looking for them. "

"why?"

"because I want to! Because I need to! I can't kill anymore!"

"oh. Well Yes I am then. " The vampire said and walked around the corner. "Carlisle Cullen" he said and held out his hand. Carlisle was wearing a doctor-coat and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. His hair was blonde and his eyes were bright gold.

"Olivia" I said and shook it.

"Olivia, I'm going to take the day off and you can meet the rest of my family. Okay?"

I was confused."um.. yeah sure." I said, and he walked away.

A few minutes later he came back and showed me the way to his car. We drove a little bit out of Boston and turned left into the woods. There was a big dark blue house. It was new, and really modern. I hadn't seen anything like it, like ever!

"Wow!" I said.

"you like it? It's your home now you know." He said, standing next to me.

"Like it? I _love_ it! Wait. Home? You mean I get to stay with you?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, and I think you want to meet the rest of your new family."

"OH! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled and threw my arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me back then took the lead into the house.

Inside was a group of vampires standing ready.

"Carlisle, who is this?" said the bronze-haired vampire holding hands with the brown haired one.

"This is Olivia, and she is going to stay with us."

"We heard that, but why?" a blonde beautiful, and when I say beautiful I mean _BEAUTIFUL_ blonde vampire. It was silent. First everyone looked at Carlisle, who was looking at me, then they followed his eyes and looked at me. I had to talk. I swallowed.

"Well, I don't want to kill humans, and I heard that you don't um, I think.. I um. Well. I want to live like you.

" How did you find us? I didn't see you coming." a small black haired vampire said. "I'm Alice by the way. And these dummies here, are Edward," she pointed at the bronze-haired one," and Rosalie, she pointed at the blonde.

"Um yeah. Hi. Ehm, wait, What? See me coming?"

"Yeah, I can kinda see the future. It's a long story, we'll save it for later."

"Okay." I collected all courage I had and began to talk.

"I heard from other nomads about you, and that you lived in Forks, Washington. So I went there to look for you, but I found nothing at first, but then I heard two men talking about you, and said that you were in Boston. So I went here. I was just about to steal some blood from the hospital when Carlisle found me. And brought me here.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice said and hugged me. I hugged her back. "You are going to need some new clothes though. You could be about Nessie's size, I think.

"who is Nessie? I asked.

"I am." Someone said walking down the stairs. I took a step back. This girl was neither a vampire or a human. She was a little bit of both. She looked like she was around fifteen, she had the same hair color as Edward, and chocolate brown eyes. The brown haired vampire stepped forward. "Nessie is mine and Edwards biological child, and she is half vampire and half human. I gave birth to her, and almost died, but Edward changed me, and here we are. I´m Bella." She said and shook my hand. Then she went back to stand behind her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. But Nessie walked away from her, towards me, and held out her hand.

"I'm Renesmee. Nessie is my nickname. I'ts really nice to meet you. I'm going to introduce you to everyone." She said and grabbed my hand tearing me towards two boys.

"These are my uncles Jasper and Emmett," They smiled and waved at me. "and this is my grandma Esme. The others you have already met."

"Hello. I'm Esme, and I hope you are going to feel at home here with us." Esme was also beautiful, of course, and she smiled at me.

"I think I will." I said and felt Nessie yank my arm."Olivia! I have to show you my room! I'ts great!"

"Nessie, don't get too enthusiastic. Let her do what she wants to." Edward said smiling at his daughter.

"No, I'd like to, really. Could you lend me some clothes maybe?" I said.

"Yes! But I suck at fashion. Alice can help us. Alice! Help me dress Olivia will you?" She yelled.

"Good luck with Alice, she is crazy when it comes to fashion." The big one of Nessie's uncles said. "I'm Emmett!" He said and we shook hands.

"Thanks Emmett, But I think I'm going to be fine. I am fine." I said. I was fine. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
